1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to ballast mats for use in railway structures.
2. Background
Railway structures, such as rail bridge decks, suffer deterioration from the corrosive effects of both natural and man-made agents. Freeze/thaw cycles, repeated day after day, year after year, also deteriorate the structures. Ballast, such as rock or gravel, can add additional challenges for rail bridge decks because of the punishing effects of its angularity. The tremendous pounding of high point loads adds to the challenge. Additionally, railway bridges are continually in a state of motion. Expansion and contraction caused by changes in thermal conditions, deflections caused by live loads, and longitudinal forces caused by railway traffic all combine to produce nearly continuous motion in the decks of railway bridges.
One method of protecting the railway structures is by using rigid ballast protection plates. Ballast protection plates can be used to help protect the railway structures against ballast and the harmful effects of corrosive elements, such as water, salts, and chemicals. Generally, the ballast protection plates are 4 foot by 8 foot sheets of ½″ thick asphalt planking. The ballast protection plates are expensive, heavy, and cumbersome to work with. Additionally, railway structures may be uneven and the ballast protection plates may not sit flat. In such cases, grout, cement, or another type of patch would need to be applied to make the surfaces level, which can add further complications. Further, the ballast protection plates can allow water, chemicals, and other corrosive elements to seep through the ballast and corrode the railway structures.
There is a need in the art for a railway protection system that can protect against ballast and the harmful effects of other corrosive elements without the drawbacks of rigid ballast protection plates.